Mind Shuffle
by kaorukamae
Summary: A new forbidden child? Hiei's quiting? Mind melding?...Um...cheese? r&r please!
1. chapter1meeting the twins

**Chapter One-Meeting the Twins

* * *

**

Kalli walked through the cold, dark depths of her mind, the maze-like walls only kept her from her destination. Walking aimlessly she tried her best to remember where she was, but her other half would'nt let her. She didn't want Kalli to find her, and if thats what she wanted, there was no stopping her from getting it.

Kalli's long blonde hair stood out very little, compared to her sky-blue eyes, against the dark. Her clothes could also be easily spotted, the white tank top and kapri pants where not so easily ignored. As she wandered aimlessly, she began to hear the faint sound of crying, and she instantly knew where she was.

"Hey there, I've been looking for you, Sarah." She said to the shadow in front of her.

Almost so quiet she could'nt hear, Sarah whispered, "How did you find me, I thought my maze would keep you gone, but you always seem to find me...I dont get it...JUST LEAVE!"

Kalii never understood her counterpart, she always sat and cried in that same spot...only leaving occationaly. Where she went was a mistery, but Kalli was determined to find out. "I'm not leaving, now get off the floor, and stop that crying. Your such a baby, if you want to cry, go to you'r little hiding spot and stop polluting our mind with your senseless tears!"

"SHUT UP!...You...just shut up, leave...please..." Sarah begged through her tears.

"Thats funny, any other time you'd be begging me to stay, saying things like, 'Please, I dont want to be alone, dont leave me!' Well guess what, you are alone. I'm here, with you, but your still alone! "Kalli said these words as if they had grown so big inside her and then exploded.

_'She's right, I am alone...I always will be...we are the same person, so her being here doesn't mean I'm not alone, it just means I only have myself.'_ Sarah later thought to herself. Sitting in her own little world, the one she made for herself, was the only comfort she could find. It was an empty land of dirt and dust, grey being the dominant color, black and white, also. In the middle of this vast wasteland is a small river of dark, polluted water, one could only guess it would be green or brown if there were color.

Next to the river is an old church-like building, crumbling and coroded on the outside. Strangely, the building did have color, and stood out quite well in the sea of grey. The tall building had marble steps leading to the large chaple inside, blues and golds lined the tall support beams. Inside, everything was in perfect condition, the marble beneath Sarah's feet even shined bright with her blurry reflection. In here, Sarah could smile, she could shine as bright as the very sun she had been forbidden to see so many years ago.

Lining the walls were various portraits and drawings, all framed in a dull gold, aged and worn. In the back of the room was a round bed circled in a row of stairs that led up only about five or six feet, meeting in the middle. The bed was red with matching silk sheets and various throw pillows. Up the stairs is a mirror. This mirror shows only the soul of the person who looks into it, it stays still like, remaining like the many portraits around it. At the moment, it shows a shadow in a dark castle...

Sitting in class, Kalli mainly stared out the window, oblivious to the lectures the teatchers gave her. When she heard her name, she immediatly jumped in her seat, turning to see her teacher glaring at her with extreme rage spread across his face. "Yes,Mr.Tori? Is there a problem?" Kalli asked innocently.

"I could ask you the same question,Ms.Kaiten,would you mind making a trip for me? Im almost certain DETENTION is on your way, correct?" Mr.Tori said sarcastically, pointing to the door.

In detention that day, Kalli felt strange. She was accustomed to the small room, the small desks, and the people in there, as well.But something was different...she felt a strong sense of foreboding. _'I'll have to ask Sarah about this...she might know something...' _

As Mr.Sanders looks up, he notices a girl in the back. At first it looks as if the girlis sleeping with her eyes open, she didnt move, or even blink, but then he noticed her eyes were, in fact, moving. They were glossy and dark grey, a very noticable trait for someone who had watched the girl in detention almost every day. The girl didn't seem to see anything, she stared right past everyone. Kalli had almost no movement, the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathes and the jerking of her eyes as they move to and fro were the only signs that she was alive.

* * *

"Sarah...Sarah, were are you...hello?" Kalli asked tellepathically to her other half."Come on, dont do this, I know you feel it...why are we in danger, I havent done anything. What could be the cause of this feeling...you have to know something...".

"You think because your not me that every time someone disslikes you, its my fault?" Sarah said, emerging from the shadows infront of Kalli.

"No, I didnt say that, I just dont know why I feel we are in danger when I have not done any one wrong." The blonde twin said.

"Well, it wasn't me, I havn't left. You know I cant leave, so don't ask me for answers. I can only guess you've finally pissed someone off. Or maby your just paranoid..." The equally blonde Sarah commented.

"I have no reason to be paranoid!" Kalli said, almost nervous.

Sarah smilled, "You know you can't fool me, with all the talking we've been doing, someone has to have picked up on the energy we've been giving out.".

"Whatever, I'm leaving, I can find the problem, and fix it, on my own..." Kalli walked back into the shadows and dissapeared.

* * *

Mr. Sanders began to see a change in Kalli's behavior. She had lost the glossy, grey eyes, and was some-what awake. After a few good minutes of shaking and calling, he was glad to know he wouldn't be calling a medic. Kalli sat up straight, looking around to find everyone staring at her, witch didnt like much.

"Do you have to stare at me, its rather uncomfortable...".

"Uhh...Ms.Kaiten, would you like to go home now, your time is up..." Mr. Sanders could only stare, it wasn't really her time to go, but he felt it was best to get her to leave.

"Do you really have to ask if I want to leave? I'm outta here!" Kalli jumped out of her seat and headed for the door, she wanted to leave, for sure, but she ran because she didnt want to. Something was coming, and she wanted to leave to keep everyone safe, she wanted to stay to keep herself safe.


	2. chapter2missions and meeting

**Chapter Two-Missions and Meeting-**

**DISSCLAIMER-**I own nothing...YET!(EVIL LAUGH)YOULL NEVER STOP ME-clears throat-Now then...to the story...

**HIEI-**Yeah,they're really gonna believe that...

**ME/DISSCLAIMER-**Shut up!I'll have you in no time!Until then,youll just have to wait for the kissy scenes.

**HIEI-**WHAT?Thats not it at all,wench!I just dont see why you like stalling for the story...

**ME-**Yeah,they're really gonna believe that...

**HIEI-**Hn...mummbles

* * *

**Spirit World**

"YUSUKE!PLEASE!You have to understand that this girl is dangerous,there is no other way.You and Kuwabara will watch her at school,why Heie and Kurama do a more thorough background check."Kowenma had obviosly been arguing a while,his pacifier was wiggling and his face was flustered.

"But Kowenma,she's insane,you dont honestly expect us to talk to her?"Yusuke was'nt going to give the argument so easily,he was still stalling for time.Just as Kowenma was about to protest, Kuwabaraburst through the door."URAMESHI!YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!This girl IS crazy.  
She talks to herself and everything!"

"Where have you been?And what have you been doing?"Koenma was staring at the file folder in the orange haired boys hands."I've been doing a little digging,and your' 'average girl with not-so-average powers' is a total nutbag!"

"Perhaps we could all talk,instead of yelling,for once..."The red head in back decided to speak for the first time."I mean,we could get things straightened out that way..."

"Kurama is right.First,Kuwabara,we all talk to ourselves.Second,Yusuke,you should be happy its an easy mission this time,and not another Toguro."Kowenma was laying down the law,and the two detectives were giving him evil looks the whole time.

"The todlers' right.Kurama,lets go."Heie finally spoke up as he turned and walked out the door."Whats his problem,Hes' been even quieter than usual..."Kuwabara said what everyone was thinking.

* * *

**World of the Saints (Sarah's World)**

Sitting on the silk bed in the temple,she concentrated on what the problem could be.She waited,Kalli was trying to speak with her,but she did not feel like talking,so she kept up her barrier,making sure to keep it strong.She didnt want to fight again.

* * *

**Real World **

As Kalli ran home,she desperatly wanted to speak with Sarah.Sarah knows something,she always  
does.Sarah was different,no exeption,but she was needed.Of corse,Kalli was'nt going to tell her that.


	3. chapter3introducing,team

**CHAPTER 3-Introductions**

**DISSCLAIMER- **I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast, if I did, Hiei and I would rule the world and have little fire babies...

**HIEI- **Keep dreaming...

**ME-** Ok, and while im doing that, they can read my story!

**HIEI- **Hn...

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Kalli walked to school as usual. Not paying attention, she slammed into a chest full of muscle, and fell to the ground. "Hey, are you okay? Im sorry about that."

Looking up, she saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, extending his hand to help her up. "Its no problem, I wasn't paying attention." She took his hand and he offered to take her to class. Refusing, she walked up the tall steps into the school. _I have ISS anyways...to bad, he was cute, to. Hehheh_. Kalli was in a strangly good mood today for someone who felt impending doom shaking at her heels.

Walking to class, or detention, you could say, she stopped to get a drink of water. Across the hall, she saw two unfamiliar faces walk into the In School Suspention room (ISS). Curiosity led her to follow, only to find herself smaking into another chest of steel.

"Sorry, are you okay?" An orange haired boy stared at her with his hands on his sides.

_Not even close to attractive, I already miss blondey, and he could at least offer to help me up...baka._

Getting up on her own, Kalli walked to her usual seat and began staring out of the window with her headphones on, and loud, if i might add. Mr. Sanders stared at her, quite stunned that she had shown up for school, given her condition he saw her in last.

"Um...Ms. Kaiten, would you mind if I asked you to sit up front today? I would like to keep an eye on you..." Mr. Sandars didn't look so good in Kalli's opinion, but she didn't object.

"Mr.Sanders,would you mind if I went to the restroom?"

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Back in spirit world, Koenma was pressuring everyone to find any and all information on the girl. They didnt even have her name, and they had been watching her for a long time. She was a mistery, and Scooby was nowhere to be found.

"Koenma sir? Why are we chasing this girl, is she really so dangerous?" A blue ogre decided to ask the unaskable.

"Well George, thats just it, shes not the dangerous one. She is IN danger, not causing it." Koenma was in his todler form. Leaning over his desk, scanning multiple papers with a wiggling pacifier, he barked orders everywhere. His eyes never left the papers in front of him. "WAIT! I'VE FOUND SOMETHING! This paper mentions her, its not much, but its a good start!" Koenma was screeming even louder, and everyone was rushing in to hear about his discvery.

Then, Kurama and Hiei came strolling in with a picture frame, and everyone could only stare.

* * *

**WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

Sarah was walking through the grey desert of sand, a slight wind blowing, forcing sand to swirl around her. She was wearing a long black jacket, a heavy jean material. Her shirt was a light fabric, a black belly-shirt that buttons all the way up. The black,ninja-style pants and shoes also were a light weight material as well. Her outfit today was one ready to fight, and so was her mood. _Im glad Kalli is having fun, she is so ignorant...I can sence the presence of a fire yokai. I know its near. Yet she is to foolish to feel its presence..._

Sarah was wondering now, she was to tired to worry about keeping her twin away. As she walked, she fought through her emotions. The time she had spent crying non-stop for so many years...it all seemed wasted. But now she relized it was all she needed. Of corse she would still cry, but she felt particularly strong today, she felt she could make it to sunset without sheading a tear. This was strange though, all she ever felt like doing was cry, sleep and cry.

She soon made her way into her room, that tall building seemed to jump out of nowhere, which you could swear it did, it was only the biggest thing in the entire desert. Walking inside she loooked to her bed. On it was a wolf. White as snow, the left eye was yellow, and the right, a sky blue. "Koji?I wasnt expecting you, have you come to talk or sleep?" Sarah was a little relieved at her friends apperance, and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Very funny, I am here to see you, of corse. To think you would actualy acuse me of taking advantage of your giant, soft bed." The wolf said without moving a muscle.

Befor her very eyes, the wolf, Koji, then changed in a flash of light. The once beautiful white wolf was now an even more beautiful man. Or you could say, demon. He was tall and thin, long silvery white hair swayed down his back. His eyes did not change, and his face was beautiful and perfect. A long tail, matching his hair, swayed elegantly at his calfs. He wore a long kimono, also white, with light blues and silvers. "You look stunning as ever,Koji."

"Why thank you Ms. Sarah, I am glad that you think so well of me." Laughing slightly, he walked to the door. Turning around, he faced his small friend, "Would you like to join me, you can tell me what it is thats bothering you." Walking beside the wolf yokai, Sarah made her way out the door, and began telling her friend of the troubles she has forseen.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD**

"It was the only thing she doesn't take to school, we searched the whole house." Kurama said as he placed the picture frame down, gently on Koenmas' desk. It was a gold color, but faded with age. There were remains of burn marks and ash encrusted in the golden swirls that were carved into the sides. There was a small black pearl, placed carefully in the center of each swirled corner. Picking up the frame, Koenmas' eyes studied it as if it were one of his papers.

"Interesting...I never thought I would see such a thing..." Koenma looked both puzzled and curious. Opening a drawer to his desk, he placed it inside and looked up to see a very confused group of demons and the grim reaper, Botan.

"Well, as for my discovery-" Koenma was cut short by Hiei, who had been the one to find the picture.

"Now wait right there Koenma. Why don't you share with us just exactly whats in that photo?" Hiei looked agravated. He was curious to see what the todler thought of their little discovery.

"Alright then, I suppose I could tell you all..." Koenma seemed woried.

"You see, that photograph is a picture of our target. It shows her befor she became Kalli." Koenma began, but was cut short by Botan.

"Kalli? I thought you didnt know her name...?" The prince looked at Botan with a face full of annoyance.

"Who ever said that? I know her name, and its Kalli, or thats one of them anyways."

Botan looked confused, and a little angry because for once she knew how Yusuke felt, not knowing the answers. Sighing, Koenma began again, letting everyone know he didnt want to be interrupted.

"Her name is Kalli Kaiten. When she was only six months old she was sent to the human world by her parents as protection. You see, Kalli was born with the name Sarah, she was a forbidden child. The second of the two only known half bred fire and ice demons. The first will go unmentioned- Heie was giving him a nasty look-. She was sent there by her parents, who later came to join there daughter in the human world. When she was six years old, a fire broke out in her home. The fire was so great, her own father, a fire aparition could not survive. Her parents both died, yet she somehow survived. Now, the demons who killed her parents are after her."

"Wait, why were these demons even after her to begin with?" Kurama asked.

"Well, she was a forbidden child, her parents tried to save her, and they were said to be traders. So they were all meant to die." Koenma was well over irate, but he managed to keep his composure.

"But Koenma, that doesn't explain why she calls herself Kalli now, that wont help her to escape the demons, will it?" Botan was just as confused as everyone else.

"She doesn't just call herself Kalli. Her name is Kalli. The picture shows her as Sarah, when her parents were alive. They were all happy and playing in the picture, she obviously kept it with her as a momentum." Koenma wasn't making things clear, and everyone, even Hiei, was ready to grab him by the throat.

"Judging by your faces, I suppose I should get to the point. Well, after her parents died, she couldn't take the emotional pressure. She split into two minds. One that holds her demonic power, her fear, her anger, her sadness, and her child-like innocence. That one is the original Sarah. The other mind, it has her smile, memories, her human emotions, or at least the happy ones, and her calmness. Kalli is the controller of this mind, and she also controlls their body. She lives a normal life as a human."

"But Koenma sir, you said you didn't know alot about her,so why are you able to say all of this with certainty?" George asked, dumbfounded. Koenma gave him a look that said, 'Shut up, I was getting to that,' and then responded cooly, "Well, I was trying to tell you before. I found a paper that has a little info on her. Using that as well as some rumors I picked up, the pieces came into the puzzle. It was obvious who she was, I just didnt see it before."

A few minutes later, everyone filed out of the office thinking of everything they had just heard. It was weird, Koenma kept stalling with information that was off topic, and that was weird because this case is supposed to be important. Yet he kept keeping useful information from them.

* * *

**REAL WORLD,KALLI'S SCHOOL**

Walking out of the school building that day, Kalli noticed the boy from earlier. The orange hair was hard to miss, and he was staring at her, witch she didn't apretiate. She walked past them and through the chain link gate. She then noticed the other boy, the first one she had bumped into, literaly. He was waiting at a light post, it seemed he was waiting for her, but she walked past him as well. _I need to get home,I cant risk talking to Sarah in school anymore, not after last time. _She quickened her pace, she made the three block walk home within five minutes.

The orange haired boy was standing next to a friend. They both wore a blue jump suite, with white shirts, they werent wearing their jackets. They watched as the girl passed them, waited untill she was about a block ahead of them, and then followed. They both found something strange though. Another boy was also following her. He had blonde hair and a tall, lean body. From the back it was still quite obvious that he was strong. The two boys were positive he knew they were there, but he did nothing to aknowledge their presnce.

As Kalli walked up the old apartment stairs, she relized she was lucky to be the only one in the building. It wasn't exactly the dream home, it had been abandoned for years. She kept her belongings on the top floor, she had quick acsess to the roof. She loved to run the rooftops at night. Kalli entered her room and sat cross-legged on her bed. Immediatly, her eyes dimmed and faded, and she found herself being separated from her body. When Kalli opened her eyes, she was once agin surouded by the flaky, scratchy, brick walls of Sarah's maze.

"Sarah, are you there? I need to talk to you.Its important...Sarah?" Kalli called to the shadows. In a flash, Sarah apeared in front of her counterpart .A mad and worried expression on her face.

* * *

**WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

Sarah walked with Koji for hours, talking about her worries and he talked about his. He mostly worried about her. Koji was a friend of Sarahs' from childhood. Like her, he was sent here, but he was sent to watch over her. Now, it was obvious his help wasn't needed, yet he remained loyal to his charge. He often spoke of his ideas of how to solve her problems. He didnt have many of his own to worry about.

"When you and I met...you were only a pup, and I was only a kid," Sarah thought out loud. "and I fell of that cliff at the falls. You saved me from drowning when I was knocked out." Her thoughts were drifting in and out with every word.

"Yes, I did. And after that, you came to visit me every day. We became close friends. I like to think we still are, dont you?" Koji asked, thinking out loud, and still directing his thoughts to her.

"Yup, thats when I first found out I had a guardian. I was never told about you, so I was left to wonder and ask questions.". "We are still good friends, and thats why I saved you that time. You had saved me enough, I had to pay you back,some how." Sarah only smiled and stared out at the grey abyss.

"I was in danger. That demon had me a hairs breadth from life...and you saved me." The words were sincere, and almost cracked, he was very grateful for his rescue.

"But...you would have died, you killed that plant controller and almost died in the process. I couldn't let my friend die like that. So I took your mind and fused it with mine."

"Sarah, I live here...in your mind...but does that mean we are now the same too, like you and Kalli?" The wolf yokai was flustered. Sarah was thinking for a few minutes.

"I dont think so. You were once a living person...or demon, and you had a body, a heartbeat, so I think you and I are only alike, roommates. Not the same."

After their walk, they returned to the sanctum they knew as their 'home'.

After a short rest, Sarah was woken up by the call of her other self, Kalli. She was contemplating weather or not to ignor her, but thought she might remind her twin of her own stupidity by bringing up the stalkers she failed to notice. "Im going to see what Kalli wants, I'll be back soon." With a quick hug to Koji, she faded into nothing with a straight face. She wasn't going to let Kalli see her happy, she was never happy, and when she was, Kalli couldn't know.

When she looked at Kalli, she saw a great deal of worry in her eyes. "Did you know...you were being followed?" Sarah was hesatant to tell Kalli, worried about the worry of her other self.

"I didnt...until I came home. This building is so old you can hear every step from the other end. I locked the doors with a barrier." Kalli was curious as to how long her twin had known and why she had neglected to tell her.

"Relax, I've only known as long as you have." Sarah lied.

This was the longest they had gone in a while, without getting into an argument. The only time they get along is when they are in danger. They must protect each other, if one died, the other could not live. They fought, but they cared for each othter, weather it be for the sake of their own lives, or not, they are like sisters, they fight but they still love each other. But neither of them would ever let the other know. _I will protect you...I will always protect you.

* * *

_

**REAL WORLD-YUSUKE AND KUWABARA**

"C'mon Urameshi, can't we go now. We've followed her enough, she hasn't done anything suspicious, lets go!" Kuwabara complained.

"Look, she looks like shes dead!" Yusuke was ignoring Kuwabara, he could only stare at the motionless girl. In class he had heard her name, Kalli Kaiten. Now, he was curious. Kalli was strange, but Koenma never said she was this strange.

"Urameshi ,lets go! This place gives me the creeps!"

You could hear Kuwabara and Yusuke hushing one another as they stumbled over rocks and debris. Yusuke was first to reach the motionless body, poking at the girl with his index finger. Kuwabara walked up next to him, "Urameshi, dont touch her, she might wake up!" Relizing his mistake, both Yusuke and Kuwabara covered the loud mouth that had woken up the girl. When they looked up from the floor, Kalli was standing above them with pure rage spread across her face...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hello all, im not sure if anyones been reading and not reviewing, or if im writting for nothing, but i love writting, so im gonna keep doing it no matter what. next chapter, hopefully, will be out in week! bye bye **


	4. ch4Kidnapping

**CHAPTER FOUR-KIDNAPPING**

**DISSCLAIMER- **I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. I wish I did, but I dont...

**HIEI- **Now your starting to get it, you dont own me, or those bakas, so stop trying!

**ME- **MUMMBLES

**KALLI'S HOUSE,REAL WORLD**

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat looking up at the angry girl. "What are you doing here? Get out now!" Kalli's voice echoed through the empty halls of the giant building.

"We were...uuhh...just leaving...hehheh" Kuwabara sounded nervous, and with good reason. He had read the files, they didnt know much, exept that she was strong, and none of them wanted to take any chanches.

"LEAVE! If I even see you in school tomorrow...AAAUUUUHHHHGGGG!" Kalli was angry, and was ready to take it all out on the two bakas who had stumbled into her home. _They have no right to come here ,and now I may have to kill them...I can't risk people knowing about my location. _Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to run, normally Yusuke wouldn't, he wanted to fight, but Koenma would no dought be on his ass non-stop for a while after something like that. "Just go!" Once again, Kalli's voice rang in the halls, she wanted to get them to leave befor she did something drastic.

Kuwabara was practically pulling Yusuke through the open window. "OK, OK...jeeze..." Kalli was glaring, a thousand thoughts racing through her head. _Should I kill them? Mabey take them prisoner? Or could I let them go...?_

A loud voice rang through her ears. _Kalli,let them go. They go to our school, there will be plenty of time for questioning. We cant risk going after them, if they get away...we just cant! _Sarah was pleading for their lives, and Kalli was willing to listen to her other self's reasoning.

"Fine, you can leave. I will not hurt you, if you make a promise." Yusuke was calm now, or at least a little bit less nervous.

"Okay,and what promise?".

"You have to promise...thst you wont tell anyone that I live here. I mean anyone, no matter what...please, will you?" Kalli sounded as bad as Sarah.

"...Uh...OK, we promise." Kuwabara said, nudging Yusuke in the ribs.

"OW! Okay, I promise, we wont tell anyone."

"Thank you!" Kalli gave a slight bow and smiled, relieved. _I'm still not sure if we should do this..._

_"Its okay,we'll be fine." _Sarah was butting into Kalli's thoughts.

_We dont need to worry. We can trust them, Is that what you really think, Sarah? It's crap, I don't trust them, but I guess we have no choice now. _By now,

Yusuke and Kuwabara had left. They climed out the window and were gone in an instant.

_"You'r right, if they can break your' barrier, they are strong. They could be a threat." _

_Sarah...dont wear yourself out, if they are a threat, they arent. We can take em' _Kalli was tring to reasure Sarah, with a slight smile. She wasn't sure if it was herself or...herself that she was trying to convince.

**REAL WORLD,YUSUKE AND KUWABARA**

"Man,Urameshi,that was creepy."Kuwabara and Yusuke had ran a block or two away and were now resting.Huffing and Puffing,hands resting of their knees, Yusuke was ready to go see Koenma,"C'mon,let's go.We have to tell Koenma!"."Wait!We promised!"Kuwabara wasn't going to let Yusuke go."I'm not gonna go back on my word,Urameshi,now let's go to Koenma and tell him we didn't get any info.".Yusuke was annoyed,he had already forgotten about the promise. Kuwabara was right,they couldn't let the promise go to waste.

"OK,lets go,we can tell him we tried to follow her.She caught us and took off,we lost her.Got it?"Yusuke was already walking to the park.They had to go and meet Botan so they could get back.

**SPIRIT WORLD,KOENMA'S OFFICE**

"I see..."Koenma was deep in thought over the lie Yusuke and Kuwabara had told him."She just...disapeared!We were running after her,turned a corner,and she was gone!"Yusuke was doing such a good jod building the lie he almost forgot it wasn't true.

_"Hn,baka...it's obvious you'r lieing."_Yusuke heard Hiei as he sifted through his mind._"She made you promise,how sweet that you'r keeping it."."Shut up!I_

_can do what ever I want!If I were you I wouldn't tell anyone,Hiei,or I'll hang you in the streets!"_Yusuke threatened the fire youkai,knowing it wouldn't work.

_"Hn,why should I?I can tell Koenma,or I could just go and get her for myself.That would take a heafty load off of my sentence."_Hiei had no intention of telling Koenma,but he felt that he had an advantage over the detective now._"Please Hiei,don't tell..."."..."_Yusuke begged and Hiei kept silent,the detective wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Hey Koenma?"Hiei spoke for the first time.Yusuke froze,positive Hiei would rat him out."I'm going to find her.The sooner this is over,the better."With that,Hiei dissapeared in a flash of black."Heie..."Yusuke said quietly,confused as to why Heie hadn't said anything.Koenma was confussed and grateful someone was doing their job.While Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't sure if Hiei's actions were a good or bad thing.

**REAL WORLD**

Hiei ran from roof top to roof top.Building to building.Tree to tree.The cold night nipped at his face.He was finding this girl,not for Koenma or the sake of the mission.This case was personal.Koenma knew it,he just didn't think Hiei cared.But he did.This girl was just like him.She was a forbidden child.He was going to find her...and he would do it alone.

Hiei ran to the old apartment building.The halls echoed and the wind howled through the broken windows.It was cold there,not the same cold he had felt outside.

This was an erie,mind chilling cold.Walking curiously,he tried to think of what to ay to the girl.Kalli.Her name was Kalli,he could start by not calling her _girl_ at least.

"Hello!"Hiei heard a loud voice couted in fear echo to him."Who's there?"."..."Hiei remained silent,he slid silently into the shadow behind him to cover himself.

"Please...just leave..."Heie was positive he heard the voice,but he couldn't pin-point its origin.It was then that Hiei heard the voice of another.It was a cold voice,

a stern one at that."Leave.Or I will force you to go."Kalli was watching the shadows infront of her.No movement could be seen.

The shakey,fearfull voice returned,"Please leave now,we don't want to hurt you...or at least I don't want to..."Then the angry one,"NOW!Leave!."

_There are two voices.But only one person is here.The other one...where is she..._It was then when he relized the whereabouts of the second voice._Show yourself!I know you are here!_"..."The voice kept quiet._Should I stay then?Or would you prefer I kill the girl infront of me?_Hiei was yelling at himself.Waiting

for the voice to surface in his mind again.

"Please...don't stay here,and don't hurt Kalli.She doesn't mean it,she's just protective..."Sarah's voice rang through Hiei's ears.They shivered down his spine.They krept to the back of his neck,making his hair stand up._But if she's Kalli,then who are you?I'm here on buisiness,and if you'r not part of my job then I don't want to bother with you._

"I said leave!"Kalli advanced a few steps,relizing she wasn't getting a response from her intruder."I won't.I am here to ask a few questions,witch you are going to answer."Hiei then stepped from the shadows.From this point of view he relized the girl,Kalli,was only a few inches smaller than him,and didn't seem as brave as she sounded.

"What do you want with me?What type of questions?Who are you?"Kalli was getting paronoid.

"I thought I was asking the questions."

Kalli winced,the man infront of her was small like her,but he was very intimidating."Shut up!I won't answer any of them!"She managed to keep her stern tone.

Hiei noticed her flinch,and relized she was afraid."I am not here to hurt you.Just answer a question and I will leave."Kalli was surprised with the mans statement.

"Okay,what?"."Tell me...you are a...forbidden child."Kalli froze.

"...Y-yea..."Her voice was cracking and so was her composure."I am.Now I answered you'r question,so leave."Heie didn't move,exept for the small smirk that sneaked to his lips."It wasn't a question.But thank you for clearing that up for me."."JERK."Kalli mummbled.

"This is my question:If you are a forbidden child,why are you still alive?It is impossible that you could live through the torture that the demons would have put you through."It was silent.Kalli was processing.Checking for a loophole in the question.A trap he may have set.Finally,she choked up her answer."I didn't go through any torture.I didn't survive."

Hiei stared.He now relized that he could hear crying.The other voice.The soft one,it was crying._You didn't answer my question._"Go.Leave.You'r question was answered.Now go."The voice was silent again._Thats not the question I was refering to.I meant your' name.What is your' name?_"...S-Sarah...my name is Sarah.And you?"But Hiei was gone.He had left without notice.No name.No last word.But Sarah noticed something shining in the corner shadows.

"I will look at it later...Kalli doesn't need to know."Sarah said to herself.How she would look when she has no physical body(remember Mrs.Bossy has controll of it),she wasn't sure.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kalli ran from building to building(see a pattern here?),it had been a while since she got to run at night._I rather enjoy running,epecialy at night...I always feel so at peace..._She thought,jumping a rather long distance to get to the next rooftop.Indeed she did feel calm,and a strange calm at that.After a rather long jog of about four blocks,Kalli picked up her speed.As if she were raacing an invisible foe,she darted from old house to buisiness warehouse to coffee as fast as her small legs could go,whitch was quite fast for small legs,she finally got back to her own building.

Walking inside,she felt relaxed enough to sleep unprotected.Without thinking much of it,she let her eyes drop heavily and her small legs relax as she fell backwards onto her bed._This is my chance!_Sarah said in her patiently exited voice.Sarah had been waiting for a few hours,but had finally gotten her chance.

_Notre lace koren,so dumo ne atu!_Sarah chanted the words,such a silent melody,her voice was sweet and mystifiying.The words danced out of her mouth and into the room as she rose up off the bed."I think I'll borrow our body for a while."Sarah laughed at her cleverness,as she slowly walked to the door and out the hall.She was heading for the hall where she had spoken to the man...that mysterious man...

As she made her way to the far end of the building,on the fifth floor,she felt a forboding feeling creep up her spine.The sensation of eyes on her compelled her to walk faster.She quickly aproached her destination,making sure to remember the spot she had seen te object.Looking around,she then noticed a shimmer of light.

Upon closer investigation she relized that it was a gem.Picking it up,it only looked about the size of a bead.It was a shade of sea green and blue.

"This...this looks like a tear gem.But why would that man have one?...Could he be a demon...an ice demon?"Sarah was fully confussed at this point,but she suddenly became aware of the eyes watching her again,and placed the gem in her pocket.With no second to spare,she dashed off into the hall.Making her was to her room on the eigth floor.

Thinking she was safe,Sarah fell onto her bed,sure the barrier on her doors and windows would hold.Sarah began to fall asleep,slowly,Kalli regained controll,she was still asleep as well.Through her steady dreaming,she could hear banging on her door,and a deep voice say her name...

Kalli awoke the next morning.Without opening her eyes,she knew she wasn't home.When she finally did decide to open them,she was faced with a terrible sight...

**YAY! Well,thats it for number four! YAY! Next chapter will be out soon! REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIEND,I NEED FRIENDS! Until we meet again,my dear little friends!**


	5. ch5enemies

**CHAPTER FIVE-ENEMIES**

**DISSCLAIMER- I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho cast,or a certain Fire Youkai...:sigh: ;; **

**

* * *

**

Kalli awoke in a strange place. Even more strange than her own home. Sitting up, she relized she was in a white room. The bed sheets, pillows, and walls were all white. _Oh great, I knew I would end in one of these loony-bins eventually... _Kalli thought sarcastically to herself. She reconsidered her options again and again. If she was being watched, then she couldn't do much to escape. If she were to try, she ran the risk of being seen and captured (or taken to a different type of prison).

A great voice came in on a loud speaker. It craked and buzzed until the words were made clear, "If you have any hopes of being let go, you will do as we say." The speaker cut off and buzzed out. Kalli was confussed, and wanted answers, "And if I refuse? What are your' demands?". She waited for the voice to crack back to life. She was welcomed with only silence. Waiting, Kalli flopped down onto her white bed.

The door opened and a tall man entered the room, he seemed quite determined to get her to cooperate."We will kill you." The man said simply, answering her question. "Oh really? I highly dought you could kill me!". The man laughed. It was a heardy, deeply maniacal voice. Kalli could not make any features out on him, the brightness of thte room blinded her, or mabey the room wasn't bright at all... mabey she just couldn't see. "Oh, but we can, Mrs.Kaiten, we killed your' parents after all...". He smiled, fully aware that Kalli could not see his grin.

"My parents... you... k-killed my parents?". Kalli was no longer speaking. It was Sarah. She was truly angry, for the first time, Sarah was not the usual one to get angry. Anger was Kalli's department. But Sarah... Sarah was outraged. "Thats right little one, we all did. We watched them burn, and we thought we had watched you to. But we were wrong, and now we are going to finish it. Of course, after you do us a little favor, then you wil die." Sarah was silent for a long time, inside, Kalli was screaming to be let out. Kalli was supposed to controll the vessel, and she couldn't understrand how Sarah was doing it, Sarah hadn't been able to controll her own body for ten years.

"YOU-YOU MURDERER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU ASS-HOLE!" Sarah had never said a single curse word in her life, but now it felt like the perfect time to start. "HAHAHAHA! Little girl, do you honestly believe you can attampt to stand up to me? Or to any of us for that matter?" The giant of a man laughed his sick laugh and opened his arms as if to say 'Come and get me!'. Sarah took the offer. Charging feircely at the large man, she aimed as best she could, and her forhead began to glow. In a flash of purples and blues,reds and blacks,the room began to focus, the white nothingness became a black everything. The man with the full-hardy laugh lay flat on the floor, smoking and charred. Lifeless. And Sarah, as well as Kalli, felt a great weight lift.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD**

"Koenma sir! Did you feel that? A giant burst of energy!" George was so stunned he dropped his papers onto the floor, resulting in a very angry Koenma. "Those... were...my...PAPERS!" George flinched, "B-but Koenma sir, didn't you feel it?" Koenma looked annoyed. "OF COURSE I FELT IT YOU IDIOT! Now get to work and find the source!" George then ran out of the office and Koenma sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"What have you done, Kalli Kaiten...and you as well Sarah...?" Koenma sat for a long while, not knowing what to do. He knew exactly what was going on, but he dare not say anything yet. He was sure the team suspected him of keeping secrets, and he wasn't so sure he could keep them any longer.

"Koenma,we were unable to locate the source." Botan said as she entered the room. "No real surprise, I will be back. Take care of things while I am gone." Koenma sighed and left the room. "But Koenma,you can't just leave! What about all the paper work?". "Here. It's his stamp pad,the one with the ponies on it!" George was unaware of what was really going on at the moment.

"Fine, I guess I will be in charge then." Botan said with a sence of responsability (as well as a hint of 'power pride') in her voice.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Kalli walked on in a maze of rooms leading to rooms and entrances leading to dead ends. Checking every room that was in sight, she had all but given up. Picking up speed, as if she were on the familliar rooftops of Sanjiki's central buildings, she zipped from hall to door to hall and back. Every way a dead destination, she soon came to a stop. _I feel something strange...ahead of me? Or behind? Where is it coming from...?_ _"Strait ahead."_ Sarah's voice rang through the halls of their mind. _Get lost. I will find them on my own! _Sarah didn't want the help of her 'sister', she just wanted out.

Walking in the direction of the strange feeling, Kalli continued to ignore the fact that Sarah could locate it and she could not. As she aproached the end of a hall, she watched a door come into view. _"Well, aren't you going to go in?" Ladies first... "Come now, you aren't scarred are you?"_ Sarah was now poking fun at Kalli, obviously happy with her recent victory. Aproaching the door, Kalli could feel that whatever was there, hadn't been there for long.

Just as she was about to open the door, it opened itself. Revealing a young man, tall and slender. Dressed in a long, red cape, brown hair, and the abreviation 'Jr' on his forehead. "Hello Kalli, I have been waiting for you. I am here to rescue you." The man smiled and offered his hand, "I am Koenma.". "And why should I believe you?" Kalli was on edge, and very sceptical. "Because you don't have much of a choice. You can stay and wonder these halls for a good while, an we both know you won't find an exit. Or you could come with me, through a simple portal, and you could go home to your apartment on Sanjiki corner, and your never ending rooftops."

Kalli took a step back. _How could he know where I live? Did those two bakas tell? And who is this guy anyways? Oh, right, he's Koenma... _Kalli was thinking to much on the matter to notice as the man sumoned up a portal (I know, he can't really summon portals, just go with me). Without thinking, Kalli let the man grab her arm and pull her through the portal.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD**

"Koenma has just returned!". "No way!". "I can't believe he brought her here!". The entire spirit world HQ was buzzing. Ogres and spirits, grim reaper and all. From what was being said, it could only be decided that Koenma had done the unthinkable, he had brought Kalli, the mission, back to spirit world.

As the prince walked up, still pulling Kalli behind him, all went silent. "Kalli, welcome to spirit world. I am Koenma, prince of this land." Koenma was gloting, but no one seemed to mind. "I thought you said I was going home! Take me home now!". Koenma paid no mind to her as he dragged her through the crowd of staring ogres. "If you are not going to take me home, then tell your freaks to stop staring! It's creepy as hell!". "Please calm down. I will take you home, just as soon as we get some information."

Later, in Koenma's office, Kalli sat, she hasn't said a word since she was brought into the large room. "Kalli, you do relize that the more you refuse to talk, the longer you will be here. Just answer a few questions and we will take you home..." Koenma let out a long, stressful sigh. "...I feel like I am being interrigated, so stop buggin me I'll answer you when ever I goddamn feel like it." Kalli finally spoke, but they were not the words the prince wanted to hear. "Very well, I will introduce you to the guys and then show you you'r room. "Room?" Kalli watched as the door opened. In walked two boys. Emediatly, Kalli recognized them as the two from school, and her intruders from the other night.

As soon a Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in and saw Kalli, they flinched, frozen with arms and legs in the air. "YOU TWO?" Kalli screamed. "N-now c'mon... don't look like that...hehheh..." Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to fake a smile infront of their nervous fear. "First, I'm kidnapped, then I'm brought to Spirit World, and now I see you two! Of all people to rat me out! And you Kuwabara, I never thought you would be one to break a promise!" Kalli kept rambling under her breath.

"Wait, how do you know my name? And also, WE DID NOT RAT YOU OUT!" Kuwabara was both confussed and surprised. How did she know his name?

"Lucky guess?" Kalli tried to look innocent, not to raise to many questions. "Nice try, now tell us a story, Kalli." Koenma was looking at the blonde girl with a smile that said 'Now you have no choice but to answer, we've cornered you.' He was all to pleased with himself, Kalli decided. "Fine, I'll tell you."

After a few minutes, Kalli had gathered her thoughts and was now ready to tell her story.

"Okay. I was born in the makai, but was expelled because of my...heritage" Kalli started slowly. She basically told them all thal they already knew, but because of the cercomstances, they had to act like it was all new to them. Sometime during the time Kalli had spent thinking, Heie and Kurama had entered and were introduced without so much as a response from the girl. She hadn't even looked up from the corner, where she sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"And thats about it. Nothing speacial. Now can I go home?" The small girl only looked at Koenma, almost afraid to look and see the two who had entered not a clocks hand turn ago. "No, thats not it." All turned now, facing Hiei, who had been the first to talk since she finished her story. "What do you mean?" Kalli looked at Hiei now, confussed and also suspicious. _'His voice..' I know, It's familiar..._ Kalli and Sarah both pondered the mans words in search of a conection.

"What do you mean Hiei? Answer the question." Koenma was looking at Hiei strangely. Hiei looked at the prince with a smug look, "She left out a very important detail." All eyes were on the small demon, all except for Kalli's, she was looking down at her knees. "Kalli is a forbidden child." Hiei finished simply. Almost happy to let out her little secret. With that statement, Kalli's eyes grew. _It's him. 'He is the one from the other night.' Yes, and he will pay for what he said. No one is to give away our secret._ The two selves were watching the demon. He was only around tree inches taller than them. "You...you'r the one who came to us that night. You are the...the..." Kalli was fading, Sarah was chanting again. "Notre lace koren, so dumo ne atu! Notre lace koren, so dumo ne atu!" With that, Sarah was in control once again. Staring, the others could only stare. Sarah was staring to, but at Hiei.

"I believe this is your's." Sarah walked over to Hiei, extending her hand, palm open, revealing a small, black jem. "Now I think you should tell me a story."

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"We will find her! She would still be here if that damn Koenma hadn't interfered!" The voice of a man echoed angrily through the white halls. It was not a deap, hardy voice like the giant man from Kalli's last encounter. It was the voice of a young man around eighteen, stern and yet smooth. Not a crack in his words, and a tone that could pull planes from the sky, but as he spoke, he became more angry. As he became more irate, his voice became more entrancing. Soon, all of the demon slaves at his feet began falling one by one, into a deep trance.

"YOU! Search and rescue! Find that girl, she will be brought back here, to the Sacrafact. See to it that she does not see how you enter." The man pointed at an ogre and the green demon dissapeared into nothing. "Master Moshei, Can you not find her yourself? Aren't the two of you connected?" A red ogre asked his master in confussion. "Of course I can. But that retched prince has blocked her from me. The power of the Urameshi team is in the way." Moshei, as the ogre had called him, was now ignoring his followers, wether asleep or awake. He sat in a large office, much like Koenma's, and sat in his own sort of trance. Eyes open, ears closed, mouth shut, and mind focussed. _I will find you. I will bring you here, where you will stay for all of eternity.

* * *

_

**SPIRIT WORLD**

All was quiet again. Hiei had said nothing. Sarah had said nothing. All was quiet. Sarah relized that the boy was not going to talk, and decided to try again another time, "Koenma, I will take my room now, unless you are prepared to take me home."."Of course. Your room is ready. George! Show Kalli to her room." Koenma was screaming for his most loyal ogre. "Sarah.". The girl spoke. "Huh? Sarah?" Koenma was confussed. "Sarah. My name is Sarah. Not Kalli.". "Okay...Sarah, George, show _Sarah_ to her room." Sarah walked out with George leading her. "Well, that was strange. And what was it she gave to you Hiei?" Yusuke had spoken for the first time in a while.

Hiei didn't acknowledge the question. He instead walked out the office door, staring down at the jem in his hand. _This jem... isn't mine. This is not my jem, she believes it is, and she thought she was gaving it back. But if it is not mine, then who's is it?_ "Hiei." The fire youkai was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Kurama's voice. "She is strange alright. But only to those who do not know the whole story, or at least those who do not understand it. I belive she is much more complicated than she has lead the others to believe, she lied through most of her story, of course it was obvious because we already know the truth. But she thinks we belive her to have told the truth...but still."

"Kurama. You are telling me this why?" Hiei was not interested in his words, and yet he still could not walk away without hearing more. "Well, I guess I just felt like stating the obvious. Or mabey, I have the same suspisions as you. That this girl is in more danger than we thought, or even more than she, herself knows." All was quiet for a moment. "Kurama, I will not be helping Koenma on this mission. I quit. He knows I do not want to asociate with this girl, so I am making it clear. Tell him I said I quit."

Before the fox youkai could say anything, Hiei was gone. Turning back to the office, Kurama let a heafty sigh escape his lips. _I do not belive your words Hiei, you will be back.

* * *

_

**I suppose by now I'm famous for my cliffhangers, well I hope to do much better from now on. I am working quite hard. Well, bye byes, I will be sure to get another out in a week! Until another day, mabey tomorrow, drown in hopes, and not your sorrow! **


	6. ch6 Mind Connections

**CHAPTER SIX, MIND CONECTIONS**

**DISSCLAIMER- :Sigh: ;; I do not own Yu Yu Haksho... :sigh:

* * *

****WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

Sarah walked through the desert land of her imaginay world. Once she had tried to create trees, but all she could ever manage was a shrub or stump of some kind. Watching her other self tell so many lies to those people made her very agitated. So she decided she would tell them all the truth later, but then she caught sight (or voice) of the small demon man.

_Who is that? I know that voice._ Sarah had yet to relize, until she felt the round jem in her coat poket. At first, she still wasn't sure, the jean material and gloves made it harder for her to feel around the poket. But when she did get to the round, black, circular jem she decided to show herself right then.After causeing a small scene with the team of boys, she was escorted to a room. It was plain, a wooden bed frame, white sheets, wooden dresser, and a door leading to a private bathroom. After she had planned out a small speach of what to say about Kalli's lies, she let Kalli, herself, take back over.

She now sits in her bed, Koji, wolf form, at her side. "Do you think he will talk to you?" Koji broke the silence that had been lingering between them.

"I do not know. He may be ignoring me for a reason of his own, or maney he isn't who we thought he was." Sarah let a deep sigh rise from within her."Mabey, just a guess, but mabey he is avoiding me because he is afraid."

"Afraid? Why would he fear you?"

"I don't know, it was just a sugestion." After that things were quiet for a long while. "I think I am going to go to bed now, good night Koji."

"Good night, I will be listening if you need me, just call." Koji then hopped up and walked towards the door, dissapearing before a whole twenty feet.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Sarah was not yet asleep, she could not find a peaceful thought to dream of. Also, she felt another strange feeling, like the one Koenma gave her earlier, but this one different. Mysterious, curious, someone had entered her territory. Witch seemed impossible, because only her and Koji were capable of that.

Walking, once again, through the vast desert, she could feel the presence of another mind, entertwined with hers. "Near the enterence, whoever is here is near the enterence." She made her way in the dark, witch was fine, she could see better in the dark. As she aproached, she could sense the outline of a figrue, a man. Not much taller than she, with long hair that spiked up.

"Hello? Who are you? What do you want, this is my land and I demand you leave!" Sarah's voice was stern and cold, much like Kalli's. She was more curious than angry, but she wanted to make sure the other person knew how she felt, that she was serious.

"Hn. I thought you might recognize me. I guess living with the humans has dulled your brain, as well as your strength." Hiei spoke coldly as well, showing that he was not there to mess around.

Sarah was more than surprised now. "How did you get here?" She took a step closer. "You should not have been able to enter."

Before Hiei could respond, he was forced to the ground, pined down by massive claws and faced with wet, dripping, fangs. Koji was growling fiercly into Hiei's face, his two different colored eyes watching, taking care not to move from their current position.

"KOJI!" Sarah screamed, afraid he would do something horrible. But her worries grew for Koji's health instead as Hiei threw the giant beast from his torso. "Koji, be careful! Don't hurt him! Stop!"

Koji was not listening, Hiei and him locked glares, posed for a fight. The wolf youkai, who had enlarged himself to be as tall as Hiei, was growling and snarling, legs spread and hair on end. The fire youkai, who had drawn his katana, let a small growl of anger escape his lungs, he too, was in a ready position. "Koji! I'm going to say it one more time, STOP!" At the sound of her voice, Koji enclosed his teeth into his mouth, his hair fell back onto his muscular body, and he slowly walked over and sat next to Sarah. Not once did he take his eyes from Hiei.

Hiei also relaxed, sheathing his sword and straightening his back, he never took his eyes from Sarah. "I don't know any more than you do. All I tried to do was read you'r mind. But then I found myself here. _You_ tell _me_ whats going on."

"Like I know. And as for you Koji, I asked you to stop, and you didn't listen. Care to explain?" Sarah looked coldly at the giant wolf beside her.

"I was being over cautious. I apologize, to you and the fire demon." Koji said this first, then turned, in a flash of light, into his tall, beautiful self. "I am sure I was mistaken in you'r reasons for being here, I am sorry." He gave a bow to Hiei, welcomed with only a scowl.

Hiei was getting annoyed. He didn't care about the little incident, he just wanted answers. "I want to know why you gave me this gem." He extended his palm out, revealing the black sphere from before.

"I gave it to you because it belongs to you. You left it when you were invading my territory." Sarah sounded cold, but she was mainly confussed and tired of all the talking. After all, the only person she has talked to for the past ten years is Kalli, or Koji, and those conversations never last long. "Please explain why you were trying to read my mind." Sarah turned and began walking back towards her bed, where she knew it was warm and safe. Aware of the fact Hiei had not moved, she stopped and turned, stared at him, and then began walking again.

"I tried to read you'r mind so I could find out why you gave this to me. And I guess you are unaware of the fact that you gave me the wrong gem." Hiei said as he walked up next to the girl. He now noticed her blue eyes, and the fact that she wasn't concentrateing them at all while she walked through thte night.

"Not you'r gem? Then whos' is it? You have another firey friend?" Sarah was looking at Hiei now, at his red eyes, how they seem to glow at night. She was joking with him, a little more at ease, but she could sense he wasn't interesed in her jokes. "Okay, ask your questions and I will ask mine. We will both get answers that way."

"Alright. Whose gem is this?." Hiei held out his palm.

"Well, if it's not your's then I must have mistaken one of mine for it." Sarah said simply, "How do you think you got in here?" She said asking the big question.

Hiei stopped walking. They had reached their destination. The giant, broken, gold and blue building stood out in the middle of the wasteland. It seemed so strange he hadn't noticed it until they were at the front steps. "This is where you stay?"

"Yes, this is my 'home'. You could say that it is our's, Koji's and mine. We have lived here foe ten years. Or at least I have, Koji has been here for eight." Sarah began walking up the steps and into the hall. "You can come in, and Koji, you may leave now, I will call if I need you."

Koji hesitated, as if to protest, but then thought better of it and dissapeared into the dark. Hiei walked up the long steps and entered the hall. The tiled floor shined bright, despite the fact there was no light outside. The only light was a few candles placed neatly by the many portraits on the coresponding walls. "I think that neither of us know how I got here. You know this place better than anyone, you should know how I got here, but you claim you dont." He walked over to the bed where Sarah had lain down. Leaning against a near wall, he stared as she sorted through her possabilities.

"Well, Koji is able to stay here because I fused our minds, you tried to read my mind, witch is like fusing, but not a complete comination of the two. So... mabey your here only because our minds touched." Sarah was laying with her eyes closed, very tired, and very comfortable.

"Well how do you suggest I get out? I can't dissconnect, that would put us both in danger." The demon was also tired, and thought the bed looked very tempting, but he decided getting out was much more inportant. "There must be some way."

"Hmm-mmhhm" Sarah was slowly drifting to sleep, no longer aware of her guest or what he was saying. "Stay here, mmhhmmm, if you waannhhhaaa" She was mummbling in her sleep, yawning the last part of her sentence. But, with the suggestion, Hiei found himself sliding down to the floor. His eyes closed, his breathing softened, and he fell asleep at Sarah's bedside.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD, HALLWAY**

"I don't know Urameshi, this doesn't seem like a good idea. I mean, what if we get caught?" Kuwabara was tip-toeing down the hall behind Yusuke, nervous and cautious as ever.

"Shut up, and c'mon. Koenma wants us to find out more about her, she is our mission. Now lets go!" The black haired, demon king was now sneaking as well, he didn't want to get cought either, but he didn't want to leave.

"I don't think he meant for us to sneak into her room and look through her things!"

"Wait... she doesn't even have anything with her, does she?" Yusuke pointed out an obvious flaw an their plan, and they both felt like they had been smacked in the face.

"Then that settles it! Lets go back to Koenma's office, tell him bye, and ask Botan to take us home!"

"No way, don't be suck a chicken, now we'll just wake her up and take her out somewhere. We can make friends with her and ask her questions." Yusuke was going faster now as he thought of more plans in his head. Kuwavara followed hopelessly behind, unable to sway his friends thoughts.

As the boys slowly snuck into thte room Sarah (or Kalli, they were still quite confussed) was staying in, they could see only a dark figure laying on the bed. Assuming it was the girl, they made thier way towards the dresser. As soon as they thought they were getting away with their little plan, Kuwabara the klutz decided to trip over a book on the floor. Landing with a loud crash into the corner of the wooden dresser, Yusuke and Kuwabara both began hushing one another, positive the resting girl would awaken.

When no response came from the body, Yusuke couldn't help but comment. "She sure does sleep hard, you think she's dead?" He whispered.

"OF COURSE NOT! She's probably just a heavy sleeper, now come on, Urameshi!" He was ready to leave, sinse he hadn't wanted to be there in the first place.

"Hold on, I want to see something." Yusuke was slowly walking towards the motionless figure. "She isn't a heavy sleeper, remember how easily she woke up when we snuck into her house that night? Now come on!"

Kuwabara was hesitant, but soon inched towards his friend and the two aproched the girl with two names. As they came closer, they began to relize she was barely breathing, as well as pale. "Look, whats wrong with her?" Yusuke was studying her with worried and surprised eyes.

"Who knows. Maybe we should get Koenma, or Botan." Kuwabara was much more worried than Yusuke, and his eyes grew wide with every worriesome thought that entered his mind.

Just then, Kurama burst through the door, looking worried as ever. "You two, what are you doing here? No time, something is wrong with Hiei, he isn't breathing well and he's gone pale... oh no! Not her as well!" Kurama was looking at the girl, even in the dark it was obvious that she was not well. "Lets get to the infirmery right away, Hiei is already there."

The three boys picked the girl up, and slowly made their way through the winding halls to the infirmery. As they walked in, the small demon was already lain down gently and hooked up to a monitor. The room was white, metal carts and machines lined the walls and counters, there were three white beds, two of wich were now occupied by the two fire youkais. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were all in awe of the sight. Kalli, or Sarah, looked so peaceful, yet her face and comlection said otherwise.

"What do you think is wrong? I t must be something strange if the both of them are out cold." Yusuke said as Koenma walked in the room, coming up next to him.

"It could be multiple things." Koenma wore a solemn look, "All we can do now is hope one or both of them come to and tell us what happened." After that, the room stayed quiet for a while, until everyone eventualy decided to go back to bed and wait for morning. Kurama lingered behind, watching the two figures for a moment, before following his friends from the room, closeing the door behind him.

* * *

**WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

As Sarah opened her eyes in the morning, she was flooded with light, squinting her eyes to block the light that came through the holes in the roof, she noticed Hiei in the corner. Still sleeping, the small demon's chest rose slowly and then fell, rose and fell. Sarah watched him for a moment, the directed her attention to the wolf in front of her. "Hello Koji, sleep well?" Sarah smiled and stood up, stretching.

"Ha, like I would sleep while you are sleeping? I see you did though, Ms. Sarah. I'm glad." Koji walked over to the bed, trasforming as he walked, by time he reached the blonde girl, he was a beautiful man, no longer a beautiful wolf. After giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek, he dissapeared to find himself a resting spot. He stayed up all night to watch Sarah, so now he felt he needed some sleep.

Hiei awoke with blurred vision, he to, covered his eyes from the light, watching the wolf youkai kiss the fire youkai. "Hn, thanks for leaving me all alone to plan last night."

"Don't even try it, I know for a fact that you fell asleep as soon as I did." Sarah was chuckling as the demon blushed. "You are in my head now, you can't hide your thoughts anymore." Sarah's smile grew.

Hiei looked away, and Sarah began walking out to the sandy planes of her mind. She wasn't sure what to do about Hiei, so she walked out of the great hall and out to the mucky river in front. "You know... things can't be all that good in the real world right now..." the girl bent down and touched her finger tips to the water. The reflection blurred with ripples as she spoke more to herself than anyone.

"What are you going on about?" The fire apparition was walking out, stopping to stand next to the kneeling girl.

"Well, think about it, I can't controll my body right now, and Kalli is currently frozen in a state of paralysis from my last spell. You are stuck here, unable to controll your body, so if the others have found either one of our bodies, something has to be going on. They are going to start thinking things, and if they figure out that you are stuck in here, they might try and do something drastic. That could result in a huge accident, such as my mind exploding and killing all of Spirit World." Sarah said the last part simply, as if she didn't mind the thought.

"And thats bad how?" Hiei was being sarcastic, but serious at the same time, he isn't exactly a fan of the place, or people.

"I dunno, I just thought you might want to know, I couldn't care if my mind exploded anyways, its only caused me trouble over the years." Her eyes dimmed, and the thought of her not existing brought a slight smirk to her face. It was now that she finaly began to notice his features, she had never really looked at him ir the others enough to know what they look like. He had black hair, with a white burst coming up from his forehead. He wore black, a long jacket with a white hood. A white headband, his pants, and boots, were both black.

Hiei watched as her expression changed. _Why would the thought of dieing bring someone joy? ...Oh well, it's not my buisness, not that I care anyways..._ He thought to himself, not really sure wether to say anything or not.

Sarah smiled again, now she smiled because she could hear Hiei's thoughts, _It's so cute how he lies to himself, he cares, his curiousity leads him to care. Hmph, and he thinks _I _have been in the human world to long. _Sarah delighted in the fact that Hiei couldn't read her thoughts as she could his. "Well, I suppose it's time we got you out of here, so lets start planning."

"Hn." Hiei agreed, though it's never that easy to tell when he just said the same thing he says all the time. The two of them walked back inside, both planning out ways to try and fix their dilema.

**Meanwhile...**

Kalli began to slowly regain controll of her thoughts, so now she could try and take care of her own body.

In a far corner of Sarah's world, Koji began to stir, the uneasy feeling that had lead him to attack Hiei was back, and he bagan to worry.

* * *

**Hello all, I would like to start by saying this: If you are reading my story, and not reviewing, I have no way of knowing how many readers I actually have. If I need to improve, I would like to, and I can't do that unless someone besides my one and only fan reviews (thank you TakiLori, you are my bestest fan/friend ever ). Also, I would like to hope the next chapter to be out within the next two weeks, I just got a new video game (Fullmetal Alchemist) and I won't have as much time to write until I beat it. Bye byes, later!**


	7. ch7 Escape and Reenter

**CHAPTER SEVEN- ESCAPE AND RE-ENTER**

**DISSCLAIMER- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thats right, I said it, I relize that, and I am proud of myself.

* * *

**

**WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

Hiei and Sarah walked inside, without much talking involved, they began cunstructing possibilities. "What if you end up staying here forever, like Koji?" Sarah was asking herself more than Hiei, wich was good, because he doesn't answer right away.

"Then I'm staying here like Koji." He didn't look up from the floor.

"Well that doesn't solve anything." Sarah looked right at him, hoping he would respond. He didn't. "...Could you...tell me your name now?" The small demon (smaller than Hiei anyways) was blushing, relizing she had yet to learn his name, and they were already arguing.

"...Hiei."

"Hiei." She said simply, testing the name.

After that, it stayed quiet for a long while. No one could think of anything yet, there was a very unsettling feeling in the air.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Sitting in the infirmary, Kalli watched the boy laying in the bed next to hers. Still unaware of what was happening, she waited for someone to enter the room.

"Hmm...who is he? I think I know him from somewhere..." Kalli was so bored she began pondering on every subject she could think to find. Why the entire room is white. Why Koenma has 'Jr' on his forehead. Why the monitor only beebs when the person attatched is alive, instead of dead. She passed the time, slowly, but it passed. And an hour later Kurama entered the room.

"Oh, you'r awake. How nice." Kurama gave his best smile, witch Kalli only stared at. "Would you mind telling me what happened to the two of you?" He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"I don't know whats wrong him, but I was paralized." Kalli noticed Kurama's face grow more confussed. "When Sarah casts her little spells they paralize me, so that she can take controll of our body. I was still paralized from the last spell, and I don't know whats wrong with your friend there, or I would help you."

"Well, that does help a little bit, but that doesn't explain Hiei's problems. Last I could tell he was leaving, he quit, and then I find him in a corner, barely breathing." The fox took a deep breath, not quite sure what to do about his friend.

Kalli was looking around confussed, "Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary. We found you on your bed, pale and barely breathing. You gave us all quite a scare." He was telling the truth, but he thought it best not to tell her WHO he found with her.

"Oh, well that would explain alot. Your friend, is he going to be alright?" She looked at the boy next to her. Worry lay in her eyes, but not in her voice. It was as strong and stern as ever.

"We can't be sure. Thats why we were hoping you could help us." His long, red hair swung at his shoulders as he stood up to check Hiei's pulse.

"I'm so sorry...I wish I could...but I don't think there is anything I can do." It was then that the idea hit her. _SARAH! Sarah, answer me! _

_"Yes, my dear Kalli, you called?"_ Sarah was being sarcastic.

_"Don't play innocent, what happened to that boy!" _

_"I don't know, what makes you think i would?" _Sarah was playing innocent all right, and she felt quite proud that Kalli was oblivious to the fact. Of course, Kalli had her suspicions, but no proof.

Kurama was staring at her, she had gone pale again. "Um, Kalli, is there something wrong?"

"Oh...um...I'm fine, sorry, I was just thinking." She looked into Kurama's worried emerald eyes.

"Are you sure? I could get the nurse if you like."

"No, I'm fine, really, thanks anyways."

Kurama shook his head and left the room to get Koenma and the others. _"Why is he here? You could see what was going on, I couldn't, now spill it!" _Kalli was getting angry.

_"No such knowledge. I was asleep when we were brought here. I don't know what happened to him, he could be here for a completely different reason, they are just jumping to conclutions."_ Sarah was trying her best to convince Kalli.

Hiei cut Sarah off, "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she doesn't need to know, it's that simple. It's not her buisiness."

"What if she can get me out?"

"What if she makes things worse?" Sarah countered.

"Hn..." Hiei was beaten, she made a point. Kalli didn't seem to even know how to use her powers, let alone separate their minds when they had tried all day with no success.

Sarah closed Kalli off from her. She began getting tired again. Bidding Hiei a sigh and a 'Good night' she slowly drifted to sleep in her spot on the floor. Hiei, too, fell asleep again, not sure why he felt tired every time she did.

Koji sat aside, watching silently as always. He felt a connection with Hiei, but wasn't so sure why. It seemed as though they shared the same feelings and outlook on the world. And for this reason, Koji also seemed to be on edge with him there, but still wasn't sure as to why.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kalli walked into Koenma's office, not sure as to why she was there. "I've been waiting for you, it's good to see you are better." Koenma said, motionong for Kalli to sit down.

"Yea, I guess...look, if this is about your friend, I don't know whats wrong with him." She decided to get right to the point.

Koenma looked almost surprised at her remark. "Not at all. In fact, this time it's about Sarah." He said simply. Watching Kalli's face grow serious and surprised.

"I have nothing to say to her, or about her."

"Well, I was actually hoping to talk to her, not you." He sat down and enlaced his fingers with one another, arms on the desk

"Thats to bad. Sarah is not suposed to show herself to anyone, in fact, I rarely see her. The fact that she broke that rule, is enough, she is no longer talking to even me. She will no longer have contact with anyone on the outside." Kalli watched the young prince's face change once again.

Koenma rested his chin in his hands. "Well then, it seems my ideas were wrong, so I suppose you may go home now, if you like."

"I would like that very much. Now what ideas did you have exactly?" She began getting curious.

"I thought that Hiei, the boy you saw, might be connected to Sarah. That maybe she could help find out what is wrong." Koenma called for George, who came in an instant later. "Go check on Hiei's status. See to it that he is not bothered."

"Yes'sir." George left the room in a slight run.

"I already thought of that. Sarah does not know anything."

With that, Kalli got up from her seat and left without a sound. It seemed she was trying intentionaly to keep Sarah from speaking with Koenma.

* * *

**WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

"So, got any ideas yet?" Sarah was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Hn..."

"Of course you don't..." She sighed, rolling the gem from before in her hands. "Here. You can at least have this back." She said, getting up and offering it to him. "It is your's right? If that one is mine, then this is your's."

Hiei looked down at the gem. Pulling Sarah's gem from his pocket, they began the exchange. Slowly, they placed the two black gems into one-another's palm. And just as the two gems fell into their palms, the world was engulfed in a bright light. Blinding the two of them, they covered their eyes. When Sarah opened her eyes, she was back in the maze that connected her side of the mind with Kalli's. And when Hiei opened his, he was in the infirmary.

"Wha...what the...?" Sarah was obviously confussed. "KOJI!" She was lost in her own maze. For once, she didn't know where she was in her own mind. "Koji?" She wondered for a while until she came to the end. After passing what seemed like miles of brick and stepping on several sharp rocks, she was finaly there.

"Mrs. Sarah!" Koji called, running up to meet her.

Sarah almost callapsed in Koji's arms. "I was looking for you, hehheh..."

"Hush, you just lay down and sleep. Your mind is exausted." With that, Sarah instantly fell asleep in Koji's arms. Pickling her up, he silently walked back to the hidden door that led to her world.

* * *

**SPIRIT WORLD-INFIRMARY**

Kurama came into the room just as Hiei began to sit up in his bed. "Hiei, your awake!"

"Hn..." He looked away, avoiding Kurama's eyes.

Kurama was to in shock and full of questions to notice his failure to say any actul words. "What happened?"

"..." Hiei remained silent, hesitating.

Kurama turned without saying anything, and left in a quickened pace to go find Koenma. "What is wrong with you Hiei, surley you would'nt try to keep anything from us in a time like this..." He said to himself, as he entered Koenma's office.

Looking up from his papers, the prince of Spirit World was shocked to fing Kurama back so soon. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Hiei now?"

"Thats just it, he is awake, but will not speak. I think you should come see him."

As the two walked into the infirmary, they imediatley noticed something missing: Hiei.

"WHAT THE!" Koenma raged.

* * *

**KALLI'S APARTMENT**

Hiei walked into the dusty room that Kalli had claimed as her own. The air smelled of dust, grime, and the faint scent of the girl who had been there only a day before. The light from outside shined through the windows in small streaks, outlining the dust that flowed through the air. As he walked the floor creaked and every sound echoed through the giant building.

Making his way towards her bed, he could sence the fainted barrier that she had placed there the night she was followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "She was careless to let them follow her like that...but I bet Sarah knew all along..." _Thats right, I did know. But I decided to let her find out her stupidity on her own. Of course, she didn't, and I had to tell her eventually. _Sarah's voice rang through his mind. At first, he thought she was speaking telepathicaly, but soon he relized she was not, that he was only imagining her answer. "Hn...why does she keep showing up. It doesn't matter where I go. I saw her in the Makai, and now I can't keep away from her here in the Ningenkai. Why? What force is it that binds us?"

After pondering his thoughts, and searching inside himself for any answer, he came up empty. Giving up after a while, he sat down on Kalli's bed. "Ow!" He said iritated. Standing halfway to see what he had sat on, a small uprise in the covers could be seen. Lifting the blanket, he found a small arrow head laying carefully on the bed. "Why would she have this? And that smell..." He sniffed the air around the small metal object, "it reeks of blood, _her_ blood..."

He slipped the arrow head into his poket and walked out the door. Making his way back to Spirit World, he thought only of talking to Sarah again. An hour had passed since he had entered Kalli's room, and even more since he left the Rekai.

* * *

**KALLI'S ROOM, SPIRIT WORLD**

Kalli stared at the small envelope in her hands. Kurama had delivered it a few minutes before, and she had yet to open it. Someone had sent her a letter, someone knew where she lived, and they even tried to contact her.

_Who could have done this? Why would someone go through the trouble of finding me just to deliver a letter? Or maybe its a threat, that it is a bad sign..._

Kalli opened the letter slowly, the paper crinckling under her palms as she threw the enevlope to the trash can, just missing the rim. She began to read:

_My dearest Kalli,_

_It has been a long time, and I grow weary of your efforts to elude me. You contiue to run from my love when it is inevitable. I have found you once again, mon ange, and I will succede in capturing your heart as I once did long ago. Please do not worry, for I will not harm you, and you know this. I will be in Mushiori City Park at 12:00 midnight, Saturday. Please, mon ange, come see me one last time, if not to stay with me for an eternity._

_Yours truely, Thomas Leary Morviana_

_**Mon ange: My angel (French )**_

The blue ink smeared when Kalli touched it. "My palms are sweaty, why is that? Huh. That lousy...had me all worried for nothing. And he just _has_ to get so dramatic, just because he's french! Huh! Like I really need, or want for that matter, to see him." She said alloud as she walked to the trash can, picking up the crinkled paper and throwing it away along with the letter.

After that, Kalli went to see Koenma, in hopes of finding something to eat along the way. Finding her way to the large doors of his office, she heard George calling after her. "Mrs. Kaiten! I've been sent to escort you to the kitchen. It's this way, hurry now, no time to waste!" He pushed her along, in the opposite direction of the doors.

"Hey! That hurt! Eeek! Dont touch me there! Hey! Watch it!" She began complaining as a group of ogres ran over to her outside the cafeteria doors. They huddled around her, yanking her hair into a bun on her head, straightening her clothes, tapping blush here and there, "What is going on?"

"This way." George said, pushing her through the doors. As she entered with a slight trip over her own feet, she heard the occupants of the room saying "SURPRISE!" all at once.

"W-what?" Kalli looked flabergasted at the many ogres and Koenma, turning her eyes to see the Urameshi team as well. "What is this about?"

"It is your birthday today, right? So we decided to throw you a party!" Yusuke said, walking up and patting Kalli on the back.

"No it is'nt...my birthday is...is...TODAY! OH MY GOSH! I COMPLETLEY FORGOT!" She flung her hands up in the air and brought them back down on her cheeks.

"Hn, remember, it's not stupidity, it's a glorious absence of intellegance." Hiei said, walking up calmly, his face not changing. "Koenma, why must I be here, I have no buisiness with this girl. I told you before, I quit this mission." Kalli looked amazed at his rude remarks, but then laughed slightly. "Whats your problem? Nothings funny here."

"You really don't get it." Kalli said, smiling and laughing at her own relization of the situation. "You came because you wanted to, no one can make you come if you have already quit the mission. Or might I say, quit me, because it seems no matter where I go, I _am_ the mission. Right guys?" She gave Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Kurama all a angry and joking glare. "So really, you came on your own free will, so you can leave anytime you like."

"Hn." Hiei had no responce but to turn and head for the doors behind Kalli.

"Its not that you are the mission...though it may sound like thats what we've been saying-" Koenma was cut off by Kalli.

"No. It doen'st sound like that, it is what you've been saying, and continuously."

Kalli started walking backwards to the door, blocking Hiei's exit. "What do you want, wench?" He said, giving her a cold glare.

"Well, I'll let you pass if you tell me why you came to begin with." She gave an inoccent smile.

"Hn..." He thought for a moment, "I came to ask you if this is yours?" He reached out to show her his gem, watching as she reached to pick it up and examine it.

As soon as she made contact, a familiar bright light passed over the two, and Hiei opened his eyes to find himseld in Sarah's 'room'.

* * *

**WORLD OF THE SAINTS**

Sarah sat humming a lullaby from her childhood. It was a soft, sweet melody, that carried through the hall so beautifully. One could never imagine such a wonderful sound coming from such a dark and gloomy soul. But it did, and it carried its way through every corner of that huge mystic world.

_Oh, and the woodpecker sings. Oh, and the young children swing. _

_To a happy place we fly, off to the distance. Soaring, oh, we soar._

_Oh, the mothers all sob, in joyous glee. Oh, fathers all laugh, and this we see._

_To a happy place we fly, off to the distance. Singing, oh, we sing._

_Oh, the flowers all bloom, so perfect in grace. The light bounces soflty,_

_on the small petal face._

_To a happy place we fly, off to the distance. Soaring, oh, we soar._

"HHmmmmm, hhmmm- oh! Hiei! What are you doing here?" She looked up from a notebook she was sketching in to see Hiei standing a few feet away.

"I found this in you room." He held out the small arrow head from before.

Sarah choked. "Uh...um...yea? So?"

"It smells like blood. _Your_ blood. Care to explain?"

Sarah then looked away, hiding her face. "Its nothing, Kalli uses it for extra protection."

"Hn. Well then, does this 'extra protection' include self mudilation? Or is that just something she tosses in for fun?"

"SHUT UP! Kalli is'nt the one who...she's not..." Sarah began to choke again. Tears began welting in her eyes.

Walking over, Hiei said nothing, he just sat down next to her. Looking at the picture she had been drawing, he noticed a tall man, and herself. they are together at a park. Holding hands, and eating sweet snow like a happy couple. In the background, a dark shadow seemed to follow them. Sarah layed her head in his lap, unaware of her actions. She began to cry harder, more so than she relized, and she soon began to fall asleep. Hiei was shocked, stunned at first. But he soon relaxed and let her sleep, being careful not to wake her as he stared out the Hall's great door.

* * *

**Eh, looks like Im stopping here. And it also looks like someones getting a lil touchy feely! Oooo, well, next chapter due out soon, so keep in check!**


End file.
